


Coffee & Milk

by KoibitoDream



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Café, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 19:57:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10951647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoibitoDream/pseuds/KoibitoDream
Summary: It's a Saturday morning. He wakes up to a message.





	Coffee & Milk

The game last night was tough, even for their standards. It had been a close call, but they managed to slam down that last point with a spectacular quick play, Kageyama faking a toss, surprising not only the opposing team, the audience, himself but also the team. There was one who reacted quick enough to slam the sucker down before anyone else could react.

  
Game won, Kageyama happy.

  
That victory was celebrated into the wee hours of the morning, but Tsukishima still woke up to a early morning message of him being in their usual spot, asking if he'd like his usual order or what.

Tsukishima couldn't help but snort first thing in the morning, as he got out of bed.

He'll probably find the idiot with his head stuck in a book, revising for the exam next week, since he ditched those in favour of the game.

  
True enough, he shows up at the café some twenty minutes later to see just that, with the addition of Kageyama reading a paragraph and trying to drink some milk while at it, looking fucking hilarious with that mug tilted at the weirdest angle Tsukishima's seen in his life.

He doesn't miss his usual arriving precisely as he enters the shop, greeted by the barista at the counter.

There's a poster behind the man that draws his attention and he makes a quick detour to the counter, seeing how Dork McDorkster volleyball genius don't need no sleep Kageyama Tobio has yet to blink, let alone notice Tsukishima was there.

(Must be one hell of an exam he's been putting off. Nevermind, he'll help out.)

Tsukishima sits next to him, removing his bag and placing it on the first free chair available, holding a mocha latte extra milk foam cocoa powder sprinkle bullshit with a pretty pink straw that he uses effectively to lure him away from a book.

(He honestly never though that would ever happen, yet here he is.)

It does the trick and Kageyama starts moving absent-minded towards the straw but his attention is still on the book and Tsukishima starts moving it away slowly, Kageyama leaning after it until he's stopped by a sweet peck against his cheek.

(Tsukishima one, book zero.)

"Morning, King." He says with mirth in his eyes as Kageyama blinks up at him with those blue eyes of his, making Tsukishima smirk at the faint blush that appears.

"Morning..." Kageyama says, lips forming that awkward little smile.

"So how can I help you with that?" The blond student asks as he hands over the mocha latte thingy to Kageyama, pulling the book to get a look.

 

_As Kageyama pulls out his notes, Tsukishima thinks this just might be one of the best Saturday's he's woken to._


End file.
